Chapter 6
by Bribear393
Summary: This is what would be the end of chapter six in a story im writing


**A/N:** so, i know everyone hates author's notes, but i really need help. my idea for this new story would be to show the Dramione relationship _all_through school; what's printed here would only be the last part of what would be chapter six. the thing is, i'm having a hard time committing to the idea, and would like some feedback for if you like this part or if you think i should continue. i know it's short, but like i said, it's only the very end of what it would be! :):) let me know what you think! i appreciate it!! thank you very much :) enjoy-

**Leave out all the rest- Linkin Park**

I closed my eyes and breathed. I knew he was here, he had to be- that was the plan, the deal we had made. I sat down on a black, damp boulder and waited. I was about twenty yards away from the black lake, in the forest behind the school. It was cold out, since it wasn't even half way through spring yet. I wrapped my jacket closer to my body and sat patiently, knowing he would be here. I had started faltering, falling in and out of sleep when I heard a branch crack in the distance. I checked my watch with the light I had left on my wand since sun-down. It was one thirty, could it be?

He pushed his way into the clearing; his clothes dirtied and dried blood matting his hair to the right side of his face. Without words, he opened his arms and I ran into them. He held me tightly, like he thought he wouldn't have seen me here. I help him and breathed in deeply. His scent had been muddled by hours of doing God-knows-what, but it was there, and the feint musk helped calm my nerves. He broke us apart, moving to brush my curly hair back and hold my face in his hands. He put his forehead to mine, brushing his nose back and forth in an intimate and familiar way. I melted in his arms, but I was still worried. Our plan had, in fact, not worked, and I didn't know what would happen next. I knew it was inevitable, but I didn't want to lose him. Not over this filthy war, not over Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, not to anything. It wasn't fair.

He gave me a light kiss, his chapped lips barely gracing my own before he pulled away.

"I'm going to have to go." He paused and pulled me to him when I choked out an involuntary sob and started crying. He held my face to his, cheek to cheek, and rubbed up and down my back with his other hand. "I know, it's not fair. Snape, he-"I screamed, a cry filled with equal parts anguish and rage, cutting him off.

"_Snape!_ If ever I have loathed a person more! He was supposed to help us, help you! What the hell happened to _Snape?"_His name fell from my lips, seething with disdain. He winced and pulled me back to his body, trying to get in as much personal time as we could.

"It was an unbreakable vow." I gasped and looked him in the eyes. Of course, the one thing that could go wrong _had._ "I could see the curse swarm his eyes when he fulfilled it. I don't know who it was with, but it demanded him to finish my task if I hadn't." I sunk into his chest and he held me there tightly, burying his face into my hair, trying to find a piece of solace in our unforgiving world. "I… I have to go soon. I'm risking all of our lives by simply breathing on these grounds." I could feel the tears falling in rivers down my face. I couldn't stop them, and it was pointless to try to do so. "Hermione…"

I looked up to him and he cradled my head in his hand. He leaned in and kissed me, and it was as if time itself stood still for us. This was the small solace we had been searching for. Here, in our place, holding each other so closely and intimately. I felt the anxiety that had been flooding me wash away. Far too soon, it was over, but he kept his face close to mine, and my body even closer.

"I love you." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. He had never said it in so many words, and it felt amazing to have his feelings confirmed aloud. I nodded and kissed him, more fiercely than before, trying to inflict all of my emotions upon him. I was sad that he was leaving. I was furious at the injustice of our lives. I was passionate for him, I loved him, too. He groaned as we pulled apart.

"I wish I could take you with me."

"Why can't you?" He looked down at me with disbelieving eyes and a condescending smirk.

"Really? Because, that wouldn't be suspicious at all." I huffed and looked down and around, trying to think of a way to make this nightmare work. "Here, I've been working on something for you; it came in the mail yesterday." I looked back and saw him fishing through his pocket and yielded a small, black silk pouch. "Go on, open it." I fondled it with shaky, emotional hands. I untied the drawstring and tipped it upside down over and empty hand. What fell out shocked and amazed me at the same time. It was a small golden ring encrusted with rubies, sapphires, topaz and emeralds. It was small, and simple, but undeniably gorgeous. He took it from my palm and slipped it onto my right ring finger.

"The rubies are for your Gryffindor loyalty, the sapphires are for your Ravenclaw intelligence, the topaz is for your Hufflepuff friendliness, and the emerald is for your wit, and the love of a Slytherin." I smiled and gave him a brief kiss of thanks, still enraptured in my ring. "There's something else- on the inside of the ring, you might notice very, very small writing. Don't let it bother you; it's an inscription of a protection spell." I looked up at him in wonder. Things like this took a lot of magic, and a lot of money. He brought his hand up to my face, rubbing his thumb back and forth across my cheek. "I want you to be safe while I'm gone. Promise to never take it off?" I smiled and leaned into his body.

"I promise. Thank you, Draco."

"You're welcome, Hermione." I felt him lean back and tilt my chin up, so I gave into another heart-warming kiss. He pressed on, deepening our kiss almost with a sense of desperation. I knew where he was coming from- neither of us knew when we'd be able to see each other again. We didn't know how things would turn out. I clutched his fine, soft hair in between my fingers, trying to shake my feelings of hopelessness. I felt him move his hands down to my body, his finger tips finding the skin on my back. His hands were cold, and the feeling of everything combined made me shiver. I could feel him smirk into our kiss, but it passed as quickly as it came. Too soon, I heard a rustling in the bushes, but I didn't want to break away.

Draco finally pulled back when he heard Snape beckon him by name. I looked up then, too, but made no move to separate myself from Draco. I would be holding on till the very last second. Snape was on the edge of the clearing, looking more surprised that I thought he should. Then his face changed- he frowned, looking almost guilty. His voice quivered when he told Draco it was time to go. Draco nodded, and then turned back to me, silently dismissing Snape. I locked eyes with my elder, and knew he felt awful for the turn of events. I gave him a small smile, letting him know it was okay, and then broke our stare. I had more important goodbyes to tend to.

Without hesitating, Draco swept me up into another ferocious kiss, nearly bruising my lips with his own. His hands were all over me, anywhere he could touch; my hair, my face, my chest, my stomach. After a moment, he calmed down, and moments after that, we broke apart.

"I love you, I love you so much." He barely whispered it, but I heard him clearly.

"I love you too. I don't want you to go." He crushed my body to his own in a brutal hug.

"I know, I'm sorry, Hermione. But I have to leave; I have to keep you safe, at all costs." He pressed his cheek to mine, following the line of my jaw with his nose. "I'll come back for you."

Those were the last words he spoke. He kissed me again, leaving butterfly kisses all over my eyes and cheeks. With a small smile, he ran his hand down my face, something he used often to calm me down, something he learned from a muggle movie. He turned and followed the trail Snape had left in his wake, and then he was swallowed up by the forest.

I allowed myself a small pity-party, and cried for a moment, giving into my sorrow. Still, I couldn't allow it to last long; I had things I had to do. The first thing was to go back to the castle. Sneaking into Draco's private room and collecting anything that tied us together, that was to be my priority. As he said before; protecting me was his top priority, and protecting him had always been mine.


End file.
